


the way you hold me (when we're falling in love)

by gay_as_heck



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, More Sun/Soo-jin 2k15, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would have asked Sun a year ago what she thought of lesbians, she would've shrugged and responded that she had no time for frivolous thoughts.<br/>Ask her today, however, and she would say that lesbians were god's gift to mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you hold me (when we're falling in love)

If you would have asked Sun a year ago what she thought of lesbians, she would've shrugged and responded that she had no time for frivolous thoughts.

Ask her today, however, and she would say that lesbians were god's gift to mankind.

"Soo-jin," Sun murmured, her fingers lightly scratching at Soo-jin's scalp, her back pressed up against the stall wall.

Soo-jin huffed, her warm breath mingling with Sun's as her right hand trailed down, past her shirt, under her waistband and-

" _Oh_ ," Sun sighed, her hips snapping forward. "Please."

Soo-jin kissed her, her fingers deftly pulling her regulation underwear down, raking through the soft pubic hair that Sun hadn't touched since she entered prison.

Sun sighed again, pressing kisses to Soo-jin's neck, her hands now down at the small of her back, barely grazing the waistband of her light blue pants.

Soo-jin pushed a finger in, slowly, and Sun shivered, abandoning kissing Soo-jin's neck in favor of throwing her head back.

Then her head collided with the stall. Hard.

"Ouch," she whined, and Soo-jin giggled, kissing Sun's nose as she pushed her finger in deeper.

"The woman who fights men twice her size is thwarted by a flimsy wall?"

"That wall has a vendetta against me."

"Of course," Soo-jin teased, and began to thrust her finger in and out, her thumb rubbing at Sun's clit.

"Yes, _ah_ , Soo-jin." Sun moaned, and Soo-jin quickened her pace, adding another finger.

"Like that, oh-" Sun was cut off by Soo-jin kissing her, messy and passionate, as Sun's hips bucked against the movement of Soo-jin's hand.

She gasped into Soo-jin's mouth, the pleasure building within her. "I'm close."

Soo-jin didn't answer, just went faster, nipping at Sun's jaw, her hand beginning to cramp up.

Sun came quietly, as she always did, just a soft gasp and an unintelligible murmur.

Soo-jin kept up her pace until Sun went limp, then pulled her hand out of Sun's pants, her fingers slick with her arousal. Before she could wipe it off, Sun reached for her hand, her mouth closing around two of her fingers, her tongue flicking in between the two, all the while staring Soo-jin in the eyes. 

Soo-jin leaned in for a kiss, tasting Sun on her tongue, then pulled away, their foreheads resting together.

"We have to get back before someone notices we're gone."

"I know," Sun replied, her hands playing with Soo-jin's hair for a second before she sank to her knees, pulling Soo-jin's pants down with her.

"I didn't mean that you had to-"

"You're already wet," Sun marveled, lightly touching the wet spot on her underwear. 

Soo-jin blushed, and Sun pulled her underwear down, gently biting her inner thighs, her hands clenching Soo-jin's thighs.

Soo-jin's hands came to rest on Sun's head, her legs trembling as Sun put her mouth on her clit, licking around it teasingly.

"Sun," Soo-jin groaned, her pussy giving a soft pulse, "Sun, oh."

Sun licked furiously, using her hands to move Soo-jin back and forth, letting her grind down onto her face.

" _Fuck_ ," Soo-jin whimpered, her hands grasping Sun's hair almost painfully, grinding as Sun's tongue moved around deftly. 

"Sun, sun," she whispered, moving faster. "Ohh."

She came suddenly, moaning quietly as she rode out her orgasm, thighs twitching as she struggled to stay standing.

Sun stood, holding Soo-jin up against her as she pulled her pants back up, kissing her cheeks softly.

"Mmm," Soo-jin sighed contentedly, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Sun's small frame.

This was as romantic as it could get in prison, both of them pressed together so tightly they could hear each other's heartbeat, flushed and breathing hard as they tried to calm down.

"You leave first, so as not to arouse suspicion."

"Or anything else," Soo-jin teased. 

Sun shook her head in mock disappointment, fixing her hair and giving Soo-jin one last kiss before she pushed her out of the stall, grinning widely.

"Until next time," Soo-jin sang softly, walking out of the restroom..

"Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wlbb3DeA3jU).


End file.
